


【铁盾】锁骨与伤痕

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 老夜点的关键词：争执，浴室，激情。





	【铁盾】锁骨与伤痕

托尼正在做菜。

这是每周一次的厨房轮值，不过这次比较特别，他是替史帝夫值了这次的班。因为某个拿弓的混蛋吵着肚子饿，再不吃点东西就要把布鲁斯当成标靶，三箭之内把浩克射出来。

然而，勇猛的美国队长在三个小时前的任务，为了替装甲失灵的钢铁侠抵挡外星人的飞弹，受到爆炸冲击从五楼飞了出去，并且摔断了右边锁骨。所以小胡子现在才站在厨房里面，大力地剁着蔬菜，彷佛要把砧板一并剁碎。

这次的任务有些难以对付，在场的复仇者几乎都挂了彩，身上的战服脏兮兮，头发也沾了一堆污泥。他们都还没清理过身体，只是乖乖地坐在椅子上，期待战后饥饿的第一餐。

当托尼绷着脸做了简单的色拉和肉酱面，锵的一声将盘子扔在玻璃餐桌上，发出好大的声响。他盛装的动作过于用力，酱汁都溅了出来，坐在餐桌上的队友们一同沉默无声，互相使用眼神交流，因为大家都知道这是大战前的开端。

“托尼。”

哦哦哦──大战开始。

“你不需要把气出在餐具和食物上面。”史帝夫说，“尤其在大家都还饿肚子的状态下。”  
“我很高兴你知道我正在生气，罗杰斯。”  
金发青年伸手将前方滴落酱汁的餐盘擦拭干净，平静地说：“钢铁装甲失灵了，你接不住那枚飞弹。”  
“我可以，我的装甲做过一百零二次的精密测试，就算它暂时瘫痪了也能承受一定程度的轰击。”  
“所以，你是在生气，气我没有让你去接住那颗突然飞来，然后威力不明的飞弹吗？”  
“我他妈生气的是，你仗着有盾牌和血清就跑到我面前装英雄！结果呢？Hello？有人断了骨头，哦，那个人好像是你？”  
史帝夫垂下眼睛：“我的骨头不用一天就会复原的。”  
“你知道，这根本不是重点，”托尼气愤地说，“用你的超级士兵脑袋瓜来回想一下，你平时都是怎么约束我的？”

金发青年少见地沉默，而餐桌上的其他人早已端着肉酱面各自散去，以免受到波及。

“托尼不要变成箭靶，托尼不要冲第一个，托尼，我们需要计划，需要一个能把伤害降到最低的计划。”托尼自顾说道，“结果？你忘了自己仔细地看过钢铁装甲的性能报告，你知道它的耐受力的，罗杰斯！”  
“那是我的反射动作。”史帝夫说，“我就站在你旁边，等待你的装甲重新启动。”  
“可你晕过去三十分钟，三十分钟！他妈的这三十分钟足够让我灵魂出窍，内伤暴毙，而你现在只告诉我这是反射动作？”  
史帝夫叹气：“我只是不想要你再受伤，托尼。”  
小胡子张大了嘴，彷佛千言万语都被这句话堵回喉咙里，他烦躁地用力扔掉手里的餐具，咒骂一声。

“操！”

躲避战场的复仇者们看着托尼摔了东西，气呼呼地离开餐厅，而美国队长冷静地坐在位置上，吃着肉酱面。这次的争执非常难得，毕竟平时都是史帝夫追在托尼身后，不断地矫正这个人做死的作战风格。而如今，美国队长也有被钢铁侠训话的时候，虽然最后那句，不想要你受伤，噎得托尼无法反驳，不过也是难得一见了。

“他们两个终于蹦出一点新花样了。”娜塔莎一边吃着肉酱面。  
“同意。”布鲁斯说，“每次看史帝夫气得满脸通红，会让我很想带他一起去做瑜珈。”  
索尔点点头：“我曾想象史帝夫有天会和我父王一样，气到进入休眠期。”  
“风水轮流转，或许铁罐经过这次会收敛一点？”克林特笑了一声，随后撇撇嘴，“哦靠，肉酱面干啥放罗勒？我讨厌罗勒。”  
其他人心照不宣地不说话。而史帝夫坐在一旁的餐桌上，吃着托尼就算生气也还记得他喜欢罗勒的肉酱面。

*

“贾维斯，”  
“罗杰斯队长。”  
“托尼现在的位置？”  
“Sir正在浴室里泡澡，需要通知他，你正在找他吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”

史帝夫走进电梯按下最高楼层，他的右手臂因为锁骨的断裂而使用护具固定，虽然现在已经不太感到疼痛了。他输入权限后走进卧室里──他和托尼的卧室。

他们已经交往了一年，然而搬进托尼的房间是史帝夫最近才决定的事情。金发青年本来以为，曾经身为花花公子的托尼会很需要所谓的个人隐私，毕竟两个人共享一个隐蔽的且私人的空间，可不是只有甜蜜的份，尤其他们常常因为大事小事而吵成一团。

如果因为争吵而离开两人共有的场所，或是逃避面对挫折，这会让人感到十分受伤，那还不如别这么干。不过，托尼再三保证绝对不会因为争吵就睡客厅，更不会把史帝夫一个人留在房间里。他便答应了住进托尼房间里的邀情。

现在，踏进房里的史帝夫率先听见淅淅沥沥的水声，那是热水冲刷浴缸的声音。他缓缓走近镜子前方，脱下护具和战衣，检查右臂和锁骨的伤势，确认没什么大碍后抓起浴巾，进到了烟雾缭绕的浴室里。

托尼正在泡在宽大的浴缸里面，他看见史帝夫赤着臂膀，站在淋浴室里面脱下打底衣裤。

“J，告诉我，史帝夫能泡澡吗？”  
“Sir，罗杰斯队长的伤势在血清的帮助下已恢复60%，泡澡能够让紧绷的身体放松，有利修复伤口。”  
“好吧。”托尼揉了揉脸，站起身子，“把水温调高至113°F。”

当史帝夫冲过澡后走出淋浴室，宽大的浴缸里早已空无一人，而托尼站在不远处的镜子前方刮胡子。

“去泡澡。”小胡子没看他，“温度是你喜欢的。”

金发青年微微勾起嘴角，踩进了浴缸里面。他知道托尼并不是在生气或是不想和他接触，而是因为托尼喜欢的水温偏冷，史帝夫则是因为体温比正常人还高出许多，洗的水温总是让托尼形容——能把人烫成熟透的虾子。

渐渐升温的浴水蒸出了许多雾气，连墙壁上都浮出了水滴。金发青年整个身体埋在热水里面，白皙的皮肤染成粉红色。他看见托尼的健挺的背部伤痕累累，虽然都是一些轻微的乌青和挫伤，但夹杂在深肤色的疤痕之间，让史帝夫感到——格外的性感。

他不自觉伸手握住双腿之间，那根打从托尼在餐桌上朝他发出凶恶的质问时，就没软过的阴茎。托尼刮完胡子之后，两手撑在大理石的洗手台上，透过镜子看着浴池内的史帝夫。而金发青年发现了这个，同样看着托尼。

“你的背会痛吗？”  
小胡子没有太多的表情：“比起你断掉的骨头，它好得很。”  
“你可以说人话。”史帝夫瞪他一眼，“用不着老是使用嘲讽来表达你的想法。”  
“我以为，这是我的魅力之一。”

金发青年笑了出来，他居然无法否认这点。他忍不住站起身子，让大量的浴水从身体上滑落，踩踏步伐，在冰凉的磁砖留下一路的水痕。

史帝夫的金发被拖在额头上方，露出了干净的额头，伸手从后方抱住了托尼，低头亲吻那人背部撩乱的伤痕。托尼享受青年柔软的嘴和呼吸，以及最后落下湿嫩的舌头，企图抚平他裂开渗血的皮肤。

托尼被挑弄地忍不住转了过来，往下看去：“甜心，你的老二怎么了？”  
“我不知道。”史帝夫说，“它在你刚才生气的时候，就一直硬到现在。”  
“你喜欢这种偏好，早点告诉我。”小胡子握住了史帝夫的阴茎，轻轻套弄，“我就不必老是对你那么温柔。”  
“只要是你，我都可以。”

托尼很满意史帝夫直白又认真的回答，捧住了他的脸颊，狠狠地吻住他，灵活的舌头滑了进去，用力地吮着对方的嘴唇。小胡子永远都是那个善于接吻和挑逗的人，史帝夫甘愿踏进他布下的陷阱，燥热的身体忍不住贴了上去磨蹭，像在邀请他。

“别乱来，你的骨头还没复原。”

托尼一边吻着，从嘴唇滑过耳际，含住了史帝夫的耳垂，温热的呼吸让青年闭上眼睛。

“断的是锁骨，不是腿骨，”史帝夫捧住了两人的茎身，圈在掌心里面，上下撸动，“我的大天才，你可以排除这个困难的。”  
“你知道我很喜欢你这里。”托尼轻轻吻着史帝夫另外一边锁骨，“它受伤了让我很恼火。”  
“你可以惩罚我，你总是喜欢这么做。”  
“嗷，令人兴奋的请求。”小胡子两手按在青年的臀部上，揉了起来，“代表以后如果我不小心犯错，也能得到这种惩罚吗？队长。”  
史帝夫垂下眼睛：“视情况而定。”  
“同意。”托尼吻着他，一根指头抵在青年干燥的穴口上，“惩罚是，没有润滑，我要用舌头打开你。”

金发青年愣了一下，那红透的耳根像在表示他的难为情和犹豫。

“是你说惩罚的，所以这不是询问，而是命令，士兵。”小胡子不等史帝夫拒绝，直接将他转向镜子，抬高他的一只大腿按在洗手台上。  
“托尼……”青年直视镜子里面的自己，那声软下来的呼唤，有些慌张和赧然，“我不想面对镜子……”  
“嘘，看着他，那是你，我的爱。”

托尼蹲了下来，捧住史帝夫的双臀，施点力道扳开后，吻上了那紧致的入口。

“哦天……”史帝夫浑身一凛，两手按住了镜面，动作过大得让右边骨头发出疼痛。但他无心理会，只顾着低下头不去看镜面那羞耻的倒影，而底下的男人正在用舌头描绘他的皱褶。

托尼仔细地运用唾液湿润了穴口处，随后把自己埋了进去，大力的吮着史帝夫，啧啧的水声让人脸红心跳，那根灵活的舌头在穴口边缘游走，正在温柔的侵占和引导。  
史帝夫的呻吟从嘴唇里泄了出来，酥麻的快感一下子涌了上来，让前端的阴茎跳了好几下。他的腿跟紧绷起来，更无意识地抬高了臀部，追逐托尼的舌头，直到那根湿软的小东西钻了进去，让他没忍住地长叹一声。

托尼的舌头总是饱含高超的技巧，来回戳弄软嫩的小洞，却始终无法让人满足。拖沓的前戏正在折磨史帝夫，让他不由地沉沦陶醉，放任托尼使用舌头操干他，任凭欢愉的滋味像藤蔓蜿蜒地绞了上来。

史帝夫轻喘着，后穴在刺激之下越发饥渴的松软，而前方的阴茎正抵着洗手台，使他本能地摇摆臀部，增加磨擦的快感。他张着嘴感到口干舌燥，一波波累积的欢快被堵在托尼的舌尖上，他不想要他停下，却想要更多更深入，更巨大的东西。

“我需要你……托尼，拜托……”

托尼没有理会，仍然在底下使用舌头进行活塞动作，让本来紧致的小洞在快感之下收缩不停，更湿软得一蹋胡涂。史帝夫浑身是汗，皮肤的一片粉红始终褪不去它该有的颜色，他终于忍不住伸手圈住前方流水的阴茎，想要释放。

“不，不。”托尼这才站了起来，一手抓住他的左手，“今天不能用手。”  
“你知道我没办法，”史帝夫迫切地摇头，“我从来没有……光凭后面就高潮，啊……”  
托尼在他说话的同时，迅速把两根手指塞了进去，蛮横地撑开内壁，更快更激烈的律动起来，“咱们得努力一点，不是吗？”  
“哦，天……”史帝夫呻吟起来，下体仍然感到空虚，“我准备好了，我不需要你的手指，托尼……快点。”  
“你很喜欢我舔你。”托尼满意地吻着他的耳朵，“但你很少让我这么干。”  
“我不想承认……但我只能说，那样的举动会让我感到难为情。”  
“这个可爱的附加条件会让我更想这么对你。”

史帝夫在三根手指的伺候之下不再说话，而托尼玩够了才抽出指头，终于肯将那根粗长的阴茎抵在早已泛滥成灾的穴口处。他挺着腰，一吋一吋地插了进去──侵入的过程刻意被拉长，史帝夫蹙着眉毛，镜子倒映他受折磨的表情，托尼很享受这个。他使坏地将插入半根的性器抽了出来，立刻得到史帝夫的抗议，抬起的臀部朝他顶了过去，一手掐住托尼的腿跟不让他离开，硬是将那根老二吞回了一部分。

“别这样……快进来，塞满我。”青年的恳求带着哭腔，让托尼的满足感抵达了高点。托尼从后方抱住了史帝夫，两手捏着前方的乳头，挺着腰杆撞了进去。

“史帝夫，哦天，你太棒了。”当对方完全吞下托尼的全部，他被完美地层层包覆，内里的柔嫩紧致令人赞叹，“你是为我而订制的，完美得让我发痛。”  
金发青年深深吸气，不等托尼便自顾地摆动臀部：“少废话，快点，大力的操我……”  
“哇哦，你今天辣透了。”托尼被夹得爽极了，两手大力地掐着史帝夫窄细的腰，猛力地抽插起来。

肉体互相碰撞的声响传遍了蒸气缭绕的浴室，史帝夫平时较为压抑的呻吟，今天终于被托尼缓慢折磨地释放出来。他欢喊着，伏低腰背迎合托尼的深入，穴口湿漉漉地吞食那根凶器，湿润的肠液在抽送之下掀出里面鲜红的嫩肉，它在托尼抽出的时候收缩挽留。

猛力的活塞掀起了畅快的巨浪，立刻将史帝夫完全灭顶，他的眼泪被逼了出来，前端阴茎流出了许多透明液体，饥渴的发抖着。他的身体充满了托尼带给他的快乐，一下一下崩解矜持。  
史帝夫呼出的气体让镜子雾蒙一小块，遮住了他迷茫而欢愉的表情。他被托尼插得脑袋发晕，彷佛灵魂漂浮在高处，但依然被囚禁在顶峰的快感之外，只能一边紊乱呼吸一边发出了痛苦的呻吟。

“摸摸我，托尼……拜托，”青年摇头晃脑，潮湿的眼眶看起来可怜极了，“给我多一点……求你……”  
“不，你别想。”小胡子残忍地拒绝，阴茎大力地插着那名为前列腺的地方，几乎要把史帝夫顶到镜子上。

史帝夫的右手无法动作，左手被托尼按在腰后，呻吟转成了哭腔，他被凶猛的畅快淹没，几乎就要喘不过气，理智在畅快的冲击之下支离破碎。然而拔高的快感就像不断被摩擦的引线，就差那么一点便能燃出火花，就差那一点……

恶意地惩罚让人痛快却也接近崩溃，托尼感到史帝夫的身体绷紧而僵硬，蜷起拳头的左手臂上爆出青筋，他在镜子里看见那人哭得一蹋胡涂，连唾液都从嘴角溢了出来，美得让人舍不得放手让他自由。

托尼忍不住舔舔嘴唇，阴茎持续摩擦史帝夫最喜欢的地方，疯狂进出那已被操开的后穴。他把史帝夫操得浑身痉挛，两眼迷茫，终于从后方伸手圈住了那根又烫又热的老二。才轻轻套弄两下，史帝夫立刻扬高了脖子，濒临高潮的感知塞满他的脑袋，整个人向后跌进托尼怀里，一股脑地射了出来。  
青年欢喊着，爽得浑身颤抖，接连射了好几股，穴口紧紧绞住托尼的老二，吞得托尼头皮发麻。爆裂的快感促使托尼快速卖力地继续插着他，顺利延长了史帝夫的高潮。当怀里的青年哭着喊叫托尼的名字，他满足地掐着他的下颚，以吻封住了剩下的呼唤，一并释放在青年的身体里。

*

托尼训话的模样很性感，里面包含忧虑以及心疼，虽然都隐藏在冷嘲热讽的面具里。这样的画面或许是打开了史帝夫的某个开关，以至他在结束被惩罚后仍然情欲高涨。

当两个人泡在浴池里面，托尼像平常一样帮他清理身体，他被对方的手指挑弄地难以忍受，敞开双腿便骑了上去。托尼被骑得爽透了，天才般的脑袋不停跑出各种跑马灯，计算了一百种以后训诫史帝夫的方法，期望他像今天一样热情四射。

“别打歪主意，史塔克。”金发青年看穿了一切，喘息叨念着，“不是每天都在过年。”  
“想想也不行，你真扫兴。”  
“你确定我在扫兴？”史帝夫摇摆的臀部停了下来，朝他勾勾嘴角，“你不喜欢我可以停下来。”  
“不不不，你不扫兴，你性感极了。”托尼立刻称赞道，双手按住他的臀部，“甜心，快动动你的小屁股。”

史帝夫笑了出来，用力地吻住了他。

END.

能用这篇文逼出另外一篇文我实在好快乐。

彩蛋+点梗：

我點的關鍵字：廚房，圍裙，煎蛋。

下一篇預告：今夜的激情过后，翌日的早餐时间，史帝夫走进厨房，穿着围裙，嗯，只穿围裙，正在煎蛋。


End file.
